Fields Of Gold
by LaraWinner
Summary: Heero pov, Relena opens Heero's heart and mind to new heartfelt discoveries.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own gundam wing or any of it's characters. I don't even own my car so don't sue me*_*

Fields Of Gold

By: Lara Winner

Song: Sting

__

You'll remember me when the west wind moves

Upon the fields of barley

The golden stalks swayed in the gentle summer breeze spreading out as far as the eye could see. They seemed to shimmer, rippling as if reflected in a pool of water, as the mighty Zephyr gave a soft breath through the fields. Dark prussian eyes silently scanned the overlay of the field watching the barley stalks in their rhythmic dance. 

Heero ignored the gentle wind. He was oblivious to the way it ruffled his hair and caressed his skin. His mind was far away drifting back to another time, in this very same field, that now seemed like an eternity ago…

__

You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky

As we walk in fields of gold

It was peaceful… and hot. 

The sun beat down upon the open space bathing everything it its golden glow. The sky was clear, not even a cloud to mar its pale blue beauty or to give a moment of shade. He turned his gaze over the fields and frowned. There were no trees, no place to escape the sun's blistering heat. It was a hot summer day and the stifling breeze that blew did nothing to alleviate this problem.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

He could only shrug as he turned to the soft voice that spoke. Her blue eyes were sparkling with amusement and excitement. For the first time in months her smile seemed genuine. He could tell her that the field was no comparison to the way her smile could blind the sun. 

__

So she took her love

For to gaze awhile

Upon the fields of barley

Instead he scowled. "It's just a barely field Relena." 

In an instant her smile faltered and she looked away, her eyes wandering over the distance. "You didn't have to come Heero."

"You need protection." He stated simply while trying desperately to ignore the rush of guilt he felt for his careless comment. He hadn't intended to hurt her feelings.

"Is that the only reason you're here?" She asked softly. 

Her question caught him off guard. There was a million and one ways he could respond to her question and all of them would bring a smile to her lips but he couldn't speak them. His heart was already treading on dangerous ground and she was a liability he couldn't afford. It was for her own good.

"Of course, what other reason would I have." He replied nonchalantly, refusing to meet her gaze.

Again she smiled. "I just find it ironic that you have at least thirty men, trained by you personally, to act as valid protection for me and yet you are the one who accompanies me everywhere. Now that I think of it, you've never left me alone with any of them either. If I'm such an inconvenience than why do you insist on being my personal bodyguard?"

Was he that transparent? Was it that obvious that he trusted no one with her? She was right, there were more reasons then she could ever fathom as to why he made her safety his sole responsibility. Yet even now he found he couldn't answer her question.

__

In his arms she fell as her hair came down

Among the fields of gold

In the wake of his silence Relena took a step closer. Gently she reached out tracing her fingertips along his jaw. "Look at me Heero."

Her touch sent his skin tingling. His heart began to pound as butterflies took flight in his stomach. Despite his mental warning he found he couldn't disobey her request. Slowly he raised his eyes to her crystalline orbs and felt his breath catch in his chest. How she had gained this control over him he wasn't sure, but just looking in her eyes could make his entire world tilt on its axis. And to his utter annoyance he wouldn't change it for anything.

With a gentle smile curving her lips, she leaned closer. Her eyes held a hint of apology in their depths as she whispered, "I'm sorry but I…", her words trailing off as she closed the distance between them pressing a soft kiss to his stunned mouth.

She would be his rise and his fall and he excepted that, but he also knew when resistance was futile. The feel of her kiss was enough to open the floodgates releasing everything he tried to keep a tight reign on. Somehow she'd found a way to show him the extent of what his life could be if he opened himself to take the chance. And the dream she revealed was something he wanted. To not be alone, to finally belong, to live…

Returning the kiss, Heero groaned softly and at the sound of surrender he swore he could feel Relena smile against his lips. Reaching up he slid his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer. Neither noticed as the clip she wore fell to the ground spilling her honey tresses over her shoulder and down her back. 

__

Will you stay with me 

Will you be my love

Among the fields of barley

As Relena pulled away, slowly ending the kiss, Heero felt reality come crashing down. But this time despite all his logic and reason he found he couldn't deny her. Why was he fighting her so hard? Suddenly all his valid reasons for keeping his distance vanished, refusing to come to mind and make a sufficient argument. In truth, at the moment he couldn't think of anything besides wanting to kiss her again.

He was only a man. A skilled soldier? Yes. The perfect killing machine? Proven. Dedicated to complete his duty? Always. But through it all he was still only a human. All the training and death and destruction couldn't change what he refused to let himself see. His apathetic composure was the only shield he'd had to remain alive. But what was the point of surviving wars if he refused to let himself live?

Coming to the final conclusion, he met her uncertain gaze unflinchingly. There was so much he should tell her, so many secrets he could confess to make her understand and ally her fears. Yet when he opened his mouth to speak they wouldn't rise forth. He could only stand there and look in her eyes paralyzed by the very thing that revived his soul. 

Granting him mercy, Relena pressed a finger to his mouth. "You don't have to say anything Heero, I know." 

__

We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky

As we lie in fields of gold

Maybe she did. Ten years was a long time to get to know someone. And even when they were separated by continents and even space itself, he was always there watching over her from a distance. Perhaps after all this time she knew him better than she knew herself. 

As if to prove his thoughts she leaned closer and breathed, "Just show me."

Like metal to a magnet, he found himself moving closer without thinking. It was much easier to follow the emotions raging inside him than to proceed with the correct amount of control. Tightening his fingers in her hair he kissed her letting his body convey what his voice could not. True to her nature Relena responded without hesitation. She opened herself to him, only confirming what he already knew as her arms slid around his neck. 

The heat of the mid-day sun was long forgotten as Heero found he was burning up from something entirely different. Relena's soft curves and her lithe body were igniting a fire inside of him, sweeping him away in a sea of forbidden feelings. He couldn't hold her tight enough for fear if he opened his eyes this would all be a dream. And when her tongue slipped past his parted lips the growing fire became an inferno sending an unfamiliar need roaring through his veins.

He was so lost in his need that he wasn't sure how they made it to the ground. One moment they were standing in each other's arms and the next he leaning over her looking down into her dark passion-dazed eyes. To his surprise there was no fear in their depths, only longing and a hint of… challenge?

Heero Yuy never walked away from a challenge.

__

See the west wind move like a lover so

Upon the fields of barley

Accepting her as his new mission he was leaving this in her hands. He would only go as far as she allowed. She loved him enough to trust him this much and he feared to take advantage of that. And if he really wanted to be honest he knew that his knowledge of intimacy and how to express his feelings was severely lacking. His training had never included a lesson on how to make love to the woman of his dreams. This was foreign territory and he could only follow her lead. 

But again Relena seemed to understand his hesitation and was already a step a head. She had pulled his shirt from his pants and as gently as the breeze swayed the barley, she ran her hands up his chest lightly caressing his tan skin. He sucked in his breath sharply, watching as she took satisfaction in his reaction to her touch. 

__

Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth

Among the fields of gold

He held out for as long as he could till finally her soft caresses were his undoing. Capturing her mouth in a thorough kiss, he effectively wiped the smirk off her lips. Tentatively he slid one palm over her stomach and up to her breast. She gave a muffled moan as she arched against the ground and into his touch.

He could feel the heat of her skin through her thin blouse. His body fit perfectly against hers as he sought out her warmth with natural instinct. He was moving without thought, reacting purely on what he was feeling. Vaguely he realized there was a freedom in being out of control. It was the ultimate paradox but he was too far gone to ponder the irony. There were more important and demanding things on his mind like the feel of her nails scratching skin and her legs as they slid against his…

__

I never made promises lightly

And there have been some that I've broken

But I swear in the days still left

We'll walk in fields of gold

As they made love so much was said without words. He knew she would break through his barriers one day just she knew she'd won his heart years ago when she'd so bravely stood up to him, insisting to stand by his side even when he did all he could to push her away. And now he lived his life by a similar promise, one to keep her safe and protect her no matter what the cost. 

When she curled up against his chest with a content sigh all he could do was hold her tightly in an attempt to let her know that he felt it too. He loved her and one day he would be able to say it. In time the words would come and he would tell her everything there was that he kept inside and when the time came she would understand. There was no need to force issues, they had the rest for their lives to figure out the details… 

__

Many years have passed since those summer days

Among the fields of barley

Heero closed his eyes and sighed as the memory faded. It had been over eight years since he'd set foot in this field. So much had changed since then for both Relena and himself. Yet whenever he caught sight of the barley fields that surrounded Sanq it never failed to remind him of that summer and the many days they retreated in their own private world away form the pressures and demands of their normal lives.

Breathing in deeply, he let the sent of barely override his senses. With his eyes closed he could almost feel her skin beneath his fingertips, taste her fervent kisses… 

__

See the children run as the sun goes down

Among the fields of gold

The sound of soft giggles lit the evening air and Heero opened his eyes following the sound. Two children, a little boy and girl, were playing chase, laughing in abandon as they ran among the open field. The setting sun lit the sky ablaze in a splash of orange and red. The fading light spilled across the stalks, bathing the everything it its golden glow. The little girl's blond hair gleamed.

Heero watched them run, carefree in their youth and he fought a smile. They were so innocent and happy. The little girl shrieked and laughed as she tried to pick up her speed in their game of chase. The boy, a few years older only grinned as he gained ground behind her, his prussian eyes shining in triumph as he tagged her shoulder. 

__

You'll remember me when the west wind moves

Upon the fields of barley

"What are you thinking?" A soft voice chimed as delicate arms slipped around his waist. 

"Nothing really," he replied as he returned her embrace, "just remembering."

Relena's eyes twinkled as she turned to look out over the field. With a hint of laughter in her voice she asked, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Watching their children play, he tore his gaze away to look down at her profile. She was still the most beautiful woman in the world with her honey hair and her bright blue eyes… 

"Compared to you it's just a barely field." 

__

You can tell the sun in his jealous sky

When we walked in fields of gold…

A.N.- Yet another song fic with my second favorite couple… it's a happy ending which surprised me too. I think the song was meant to have a sad ending but I couldn't help but do the scene with the kids so I hope its okay. Well thanks for reading and to all my reviewers, luv you guys!!!!!*_*


End file.
